a dress and a night out
by littlebensonlover
Summary: sara in a dress and a night out


pairing: cath/sara.

please have mercy on me.  
i am dutch

this morning I walked in the break room and a saw sara sitting.  
what the hell is she wearing. A dress! who is that and what has she done with my sara.  
(did I just say my sara. damm I got it bad, real bad. o my god but she does look so hot in that dress.)

Hi sara how are you doing.  
Hi cath i'm fine how are you.  
I'm good sar nice dress.  
thanks cath I tought maybe it is time for me to femme up.  
Oh, well you look really nice in that dress.

here we got grissom.  
he gives away the tasks again.  
warrick and nick you got a DB in the woods.  
sara and catherine you got 2 DB's at an abandonned house near the dessert.

he gives me te file and i look at sara.  
sara, do you want to get changed or are you comming like that.  
i'm comming like this cath if you don't mind.  
of course i don't (hell no i don't. but i will work slow then she looks soooo hot in that dress.  
I hope that i'm not going to jump her)  
well then i'm driving sara why don't you get the kits.

while driving you ok cath.  
yes, why sara?  
because your are brabling.  
i don't brabbel.  
yes you do, you always have stories to tell. so spill it what's up.  
nothing sara. just let me drive ok.  
fine, you grumpy bear.  
what the hell is wrong with you are you on drugs or so, you are so happy.  
no of course not. just had a nice dream last night (she dreams please let it be about me )  
about who?  
nobody .  
come on sara spill it your blushing.  
no i'm not i don't blush.  
yes you do.  
no i don't cut is out cath.  
fine fine.you don't want to talk ok.

at the crime scene o what the hell is that smell.  
decomposing bodies cath.  
i alreay know that sara.  
the why did you ask.  
i didn't ask you i asked myself.  
yeah yeah .  
yes.  
keep dreaming cath.  
what did you just say.  
nothing. i'll get the kits, you talk to the officers.  
fine.

hello officer what do we got her.  
(he looks sick please don't puke over me)  
2 bodies there already decomposing.  
2 female looks liek there killed doing something private.  
something private?  
yes one of the women has her hand in the other womans pants.  
O, i see that kind of private.  
you can go now officer.  
thanks alot.  
(gees he must be really sick he is almost running. o grose his pukeing)  
he cath what do we got.  
2 women both shot in the head when they were doing something private.  
something private?  
yeah, one had het hand in the other womens pants.  
O like that, i get it. you do the bodies i'll do the area.  
fine by me, when your done you can help me.  
ok see you later then.

after the case in the headquarters.  
he sara you going with me for a drink.  
i don't know cath come on sara don't be a party pooper.  
i'm not a party pooper.  
then coem along.  
can't cath got work to do.  
gees sara don't you ever take a break.  
ofcourse i do. i just want to get this one .  
sara you are getting to involved take a step back.  
no cath i can't.  
why not sara.  
just leave it cath just let me work.  
sara are you alright. you know somthing more.  
no i don't yes you do talk to me sara.  
fine. this is already the 3 couple found in one week.  
sow?  
sow!! all the couples were gay.  
what is so bad about that sara.  
what is so bad about that, are you nuts somebody is killing out lesbian.  
sara look ate me. goddamm sara look at me .  
why!! what do you care there just lesbians to you.  
sara your crying,talk to me (if she doesn't stop crying soon i will start to)  
they were friends from a club ok.  
sara?? are you gay.  
yes catherine i'm gay, happy.  
(yippy my dream just came true)  
o sara do you think i have something against lesbians .i will tell you i don't have anything against lesbians at all.  
you don't no sara not at all, i like them.  
why?  
because they know how to have fun.  
that's true.  
now, just let me take you for a drink. maybe it will help.  
alright then only for this one time.  
ok sara meet me at my car.

in the car.  
i never knew you were gay sara.  
sow now you know it.  
yes i do and i will tell you i don't mind at all.  
(why should i now i know i at least got a shot at her)  
butt why did you date men the sara?  
because if you don't date they will look at you strange.  
no they won't sara.  
yes they will cath.  
and then we were silent.  
no word was sayd.

in the club what would you like to drink sara.  
i'll take a beer.  
ok, jack one beer and a martini.  
comming up cath.  
you know him.  
yes.  
how do you know him.  
he's just an old friend sara.  
o alright then.

After a couple of beers come on sara dance with me.  
i'm sorry cath i don't dance.  
awwww come on now sara don't be such a geek.  
i'm not a geek.  
the dance with me.  
i can't what do you mean with you can't and why are you wispering.  
i mean i can't dance.  
you must be kidding me sara.  
no i'm not cath i really can't dance.  
well then i will teach you.  
What?  
i said i'll teach you.  
cath i can't yes you can.  
get here you.

On the dance floor look sara as a women you just swing your hips.  
just swing my hips.  
yes sara just swing your hips.  
is it that easy.  
yes, butt it can be harder.  
harder?  
yeah but not much. now sara dance with me.  
cath i think you might be drunk.  
no sara i'm not drunk. and you're going to dance with me.  
why would you want to dance with me.  
because i like you.  
what did you just say?  
damm did i say that out loud.  
yes cath you did.  
i'm sorry sara.  
don't be cath.  
if it wasn't meant i won't bother.  
ofcourse it was meant sara.go i don't know what to say anymore.  
cath can you bring me home.  
why ?  
i just want to go home alright!  
ok ok don't get mad.

In the car

sara i'm sorry.  
don't be cath. people say things they don't mean.  
dammit sara i did mean that.  
no you didn't your drunk.  
i'm not drunk sara.  
yeah yeah.  
yes sara and there is one thing i want to tell you already for a long time.  
an that is cath. that you hate mt guts out.  
no sara that i love you.

wow wow wait a moment cath.  
no sara i won't wait, not anymore. i have loved and liked you ever since you started working with us.  
so you like me.  
yes sara i like you.  
how much do you like me then.  
(why has sara that grin on her face)  
i like you alot sara more than you can think.  
o really cath , then prove it.  
prove it . ow i am all to willing to prove it.

then there lips meet in a kiss.

they break the kiss.

geess sara your are a good kisser.  
thanks cath.  
well then you still want to go home.  
only if you come with me.  
alright then i'll bring you home.  
(ow hats gonna be one hell of a night.)

thanks for reading please leave your comments.  
if there are ant mistakes in the writing. that is possible because i am dutch. 


End file.
